From Ashes to Glory, From Glory to Dust
by Jackaboy
Summary: All For One: True name unknown, He has made an impact greater than any other. One-Shot.


Three,

The number of people I took quirks from

It felt so wrong

Yet so right

-AFO!Izuku-

My brother was normal, that can't be right,

He had an amazing quirk, so My brother must have a good one too.

If he wasn't born with one, I'll give him one.

-AFO!Izuku-

He rejected me!

I gave him the power to become amazing.

And He REJECTED ME.

-AFO!Izuku-

I have an idea!

I can steal the quirks of evil people!

Then they can be stopped!

-AFO!Izuku-

Why must my brother oppose me?

Am I in the wrong?

No, so He must be in the wrong.

-AFO!Izuku-

I hurt my brother for the first time.

I feel horrible.

I must find a quirk to help him see the light.

-AFO!Izuku-

My quest has yielded little.

Perhaps the general populous?

But would It be right to rob a normal person of their power?

-AFO!Izuku-

I have made a horrible mistake

I must find a Resurrection or Spirit quirk

I'm so sorry brother.

-AFO!Izuku-

He must have had a son or something, this man has such a similar quirk

I must help him get over the pain

It's the least I can do.

-AFO!Izuku-

He had a Quirk.

That he hid from me.

Was I that bad a brother?

-AFO!Izuku-

Even his 'son' hates me.

I deserve every word.

Why was I so stupid?

-AFO!Izuku-

His son wants me dead, can I blame him?

Of course not

I am at fault

-AFO!Izuku-

Years have passed, Is there no one who can save my brother?

I must search more people

Perhaps computing?

-AFO!Izuku-

Computers are the answer!

They tell me everyone's quirks!

But what about those who are never registered?

-AFO!Izuku-

I must know everyone's quirks

I can't miss my only chance

Can I fake Evil?

I must try

-AFO!Izuku-

I hurt my brother's son

He attacked me first though

I mustn't do it again

-AFO!Izuku-

I did it again, I Brought him to my brother's bed.

I feel like a killer

I stopped my brother's quirk bearer

-AFO!Izuku-

He too had a son

he was noticeably more common appearing

perhaps a quirk combination?

-AFO!Izuku-

Are they all evil?

They keep trying to kill me

They are slowing my brothers Rise!

-AFO!Izuku-

I understand now!

They are training my brother's power!

Soon it will be ripe!

-AFO!Izuku-

I have made progress

A man by the name Overhual

He is close, perhaps in a child?

-AFO!Izuku-

His child is named Eri, barely 5

He tortures her

I shall not stand this

-AFO!Izuku-

She is truly innocent

Free of the darkness that envelops this world

I shall keep her that way

-AFO!Izuku-

I have found it!

Eri can reverse age!

She can wake my brother!

-AFO!Izuku-

I must be cautious

She can erase him just as easily

-AFO!Izuku-

The newest son of my brother's quirk has risen

He calls himself All Might

He looks to be the perfect hero

-AFO!Izuku-

I fear my own creation

He possesses nearly infinite power

I only hope him to be a true-hearted hero

-AFO!Izuku-

We fought

He has hurt me

It pains me more then I could have guessed

-AFO!Izuku-

I look horrific

It is too easy to see myself as a villain

Perhaps Eri can fix me?

-AFO!Izuku-

Eri mustn't restore me

I must bear my own sins

I deserve it

-AFO!Izuku-

I found a child in a corner near All Might

He calls himself Tenko Shimira

He's the son of my brother's decedent

-AFO!Izuku-

I only now know his quirk

To disintegrate

How ironic for All Might's cousin to have his antonym

-AFO!Izuku-

He could be a younger brother to Eri

It would be beneficial to both's mental health

I shall hope for the best

-AFO!Izuku-

They get along quite well

Almost too well

I don't know what to think

-AFO!Izuku-

I have a biological son

Izuku Midoiriya

How funny a name

-AFO!Izuku-

He is showing an analytical mind on par with me at such a young age!

He may only grow!

It appears Eri and Tenko may get a new brother.

-AFO!Izuku-

Inko had adapted well to my true face

She is forgiving

I am grateful for that

-AFO!Izuku-

Izuku my be my own Quirk's new owner

I can feel my body decaying

It is a horrid feeling

-AFO!Izuku-

Eri is almost able to control her quirk

Tenko is gleeful

I may have to accelerate my Izuku's training

-AFO!Izuku-

She is able to bring the dead to life!

I am so joyous

Soon brother, you will be Awakened

-AFO!Izuku-

She has lost control for a moment

I can't risk Awakening him yet

It appears my Izuku will receive Overhaul as his first quirk

-AFO!Izuku-

Tenko may be a bad influence

Izuku loves to break my chair's legs

I don't know how to correct that

-AFO!Izuku-

They are growing well

Eri can control her Rewind to the Year

I am able to give more attention to my children

-AFO!Izuku-

All Might found me

I was stupid

My Izuku knows the plan, he can finish it

-AFO!Izuku-

We are so close

I must be sure

He can't be lost this close to getting him back

-AFO!Izuku-

I am Happy

My Izuku has directed them to bring my brother back

Tenko has got them to my brother's bed

And my dear Eri has given Him Life.

-AFO!Izuku-

I have little time left on this earth

I leave My Izuku with my Quirk and quirks

Tenko with my hope

And my dear Eri has my good

-AFO!Izuku-

My brother hasn't changed

I will see him with his Orginal quirk

Then I will rest

-AFO!Izuku-

He has it back

I just am so happy

I can rest now


End file.
